28
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Rampamparavaravarampa... Bien, pues esta es una propuesta que me impuse, publicar 28 fics de uno de los mejores animes, pasen, juzguen, aprecien, comenten.
1. Chapter 1

**28 fics**

Bien, pues hace unos días, me levante con una idea en la cabeza, hacer un fic, pero, uno especial, uno diferente, al principio pensé en una colección de drables, pero, quería hacerlo más único, o más especial, así que se me ocurrió ¿Por que no hacer un fic conformado por varios fics, con temáticas distintas Y... Distintas parejas de las cuales narrar acontecimientos variados, tanto que pueden esatr dentro o relacionados con la serie, como también podrían desarrollarse en universos alternativos? Así nació **28 fics**, subiere uno cada no se cuanto, pequeñas, cortas historias, para que pasen unos minutitos de sano entretenimiento. Sin más, el primer fic.

_Fic uno_

"Nací"

**Summary:** Lima x Otaru- Otaru piensa en Lima, los días que han pasado juntos y, piensa en el significado y el valor de su vida. Songfic de la canción "Nací" de "Bobi Bozman"

Ella yacía acostada en el Tofu durmiendo profundamente, sin hacer ningún sonido para sorpresa del muchacho que la contemplaba, ella estaba recostada de lado de frente al chico que estaba medio cubierto por la cobija, recargado en la pared con la cabeza a la altura de la ventana que se encontraba abierta y dejaba pasar la luz de la luna llena. Lima sonreía enormemente mientras respiraba con lentitud, y Otaru solo observaba con la mirada llena de amor la imagen de la chica sumida en su descanso, en la misma habitación que él, en el mismo tofu que él, solos los dos, ella cubriendo su desnudes completamente con la cobija y el dejando ver su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

_Cada canción empezaba con lo mismo, _

_Cada oración terminaba igual_

_No sonaba mal pero ahora en este sitio,_

_Comprendo que las cosas están, donde deben estar_

_Y tú las completas, inspiras a escribir_

_Invitas a llorar o reír_

_Motivas para siempre hacia adelante seguir_

_Y extrañarte al minuto de alejarte de mí_

Era obvia la escena que ellos dos acababan de protagonizar, el acto apasionado de amor más grande y puro que existía, habían compartido bajo la misma manta, todos sus sentimientos, expresándose sin palabras miles de deseos, y mostrándose tal cuales, sin ninguna protección ante el otro, porque sabían que esa persona no intentaría siquiera pensar en causarle algún dolor al otro. Eran claras las intenciones de ambos y era claro lo que ambos deseaban.

-Permanecer a tu lado por siempre- Dijo en un susurró el chico cuidando de no despertar a la joven que pareció no escucharlo.- ¿Cómo sería mi vida sin ti?, ya no tengo ni la más mínima idea, y la verdad, no me interesa averiguarlo, porque sé que estarás conmigo para siempre Lima, porque me amas tanto como yo a ti…

_Y no sé, que sería de mí sin conocerte_

_A donde voltearía si no fuera para verte_

_Y yo que nunca había, tenido tanta suerte_

_Por suerte, te tengo para mí y para siempre_

_Por ti volví al camino y por ti ya no lo dejo_

_Por ti no tengo miedo de pararme en el espejo y verme viejo_

_Si sé que vas a estar detrás_

_La luz con la que miro es el amor que tú me das_

-Tu, Cereza y Zarzamora llegaron así de repente a mi vida, y fue un gran cambio, pero ahora entiendo que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, Amo mucho a Cereza y Zarzamora, pero de una distinta manera de cómo te amo a ti, sé que acordamos que a las tres las querría igual, se que pase mucho asegurandoles eso, pero no pude ni quise evitar enamorarme de ti.- Lima se movió un poco, parecía que estaba por despertar, pero solo se acercó al cuerpo de Otaru y lo abrazo, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven que se inclinó hacia atrás un poco para que estuviera más cómoda.

_Mil noches no son nada si sabes lo que quiero tenerte conmigo_

_Y lo que siento no se compara, con nada, y tengo a Dios de testigo_

_Mil universos no completan, el área de amor, que siento por ti_

_Te juro que sí, parece que sí, siento que nada más para amarte nací_

-Le diste sentido a mi vida, le diste eso que le faltaba, alegría, tu eres lo más importante y lo mejor de mi vida, tu inocencia, tu cariño, tu amistad, tu amor, hasta tus caprichos y esa forma única que tienes para sacarme una sonrisa cuando me encuentro de mal humor, el que me aguantes cuando descargo mi frustración contigo sin querer y que siempre sepas perdonar mis errores, el que siempre hagas que piense que por pero que estén las cosas siempre podrán mejorar si estoy contigo.- El muchacho se acercó su cabeza a la de ella para depositar un suave beso en su frente.- Lima eres más que algo grande en mi vida, siento que eres mi vida por completo.

_En el momento más preciso, llegaste a mi vida sin aviso_

_Limpiaste mis rodillas me levantaste del piso_

_Me diste la esperanza de un futuro_

_La fuerza y el coraje de sentirme más seguro_

_Quitaste mis temores me llenaste de bondad_

_Y mi fragilidad, en mis ojos esta,_

_Juramento de amor, verdadero y lealtad_

_Regresar a la fe, eso y mil cosas más_

-Otaru, ¿Sigues despierto?-Dijo con voz somnolienta la chica mientras levantaba la cara para ver a los ojos a su amado.

-Lo siento, te desperté, perdóname.

-No hay problema, es bueno a cualquier hora del día poder hablar contigo Otaru.- Dijo y se acercó más a él para besarlo en los labios y volverse a acomodar en el pecho del chico esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.-Otaru, ¿Soy para ti un objeto?- El muchacho se sorprendió un poco con la interrogante de Lima y después con una sonrisa en el rostro le contestó.

-Claro que no Lima, eres muy importante para mí, representas lo mejor de mi vida; el poder compartirla contigo, eres muy especial, eres, lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi mejor amiga y la mujer a la que amo, muchos dicen que esto no es correcto, pero yo pienso que esto es lo más correcto que he hecho en mi vida.

-Otaru…- Solo eso pudo decir la chica, estaba verdaderamente conmovida por las palabras del chico, y eso se notaba en su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lloras Lima?

-Lloro porque estoy muy feliz Otaru, te amo mucho, y mi vida sin ti no sería nada, no quiero que te alejes nunca de mí, Otaru, prométemelo.- El chico sonrió y después tomo su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Lima, te juro que nunca me apartare de ti, que siempre estaré contigo, y que seremos uno, que compartiremos sueños y los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas.- Dicho eso la beso nuevamente para después acomodarse para dormir, para poder al día siguiente vivir otro día más en compañía uno del otro, como tanto les gustaba.

_Y ahora juro por mi vida, que no voy a dejarte_

_Juro que hasta el día de mi muerte e de adorarte_

_Que tus pensamientos cargare dentro de mí_

_Tus problemas serán míos yo, cuidare de ti_

_Porque nada en el planeta, me importa más que tu_

_Porque todo lo que logre te lo quiero compartir_

_Todo lo que soy, lo soy para ti _

_Como tú para mí que para marte nací_

_Mil noches no son nada si sabes lo que quiero tenerte conmigo_

_Y lo que siento no se compara, con nada, y tengo a Dios de testigo_

_Mil universos no completan, el área de amor, que siento por ti_

_Te juro que sí, parece que sí, siento que nada más para amarte nací_

-Nada me importa más que tú, pienso que si para poder vivir contigo, la Mesopotamia tuvo que revelarse, tuvieron que sobrevivir solo seis hombre y tuvieron que recurrir a la clonación para preservar la especie, aunque suene egoísta, me alegro de que allá pasado, porque ahora pienso que sin ti, no tiene sentido vivir, porque solo vivo para amarte, solo para eso nací, te amo Lima.

-Y yo te amo a ti Otaru, y te amare siempre…

**Fin**

meloso, tal vez, fue la primera impresión que me dio al releerlo, jejeje, bueno, espero les aya agradado, este es apenas el fic uno, cono bien dice arriba, en fin, el siguiente fic, puede ser... no se... ¿Cereza X Otaru?, ¿Zarzamora X Otaru? ¿Lima X ...¿Hanagata?... ¡Esperen... ¿Lima y Fausto que?... ¿Zarzamora hizo que con quien? ¡¿Lorelei tiene una hija?... Las parejas como ya dije, serán varias, los acontecimientos, raros tal vez, y si tienen alguna idea, una pareja o algo, comentenlo, y veré si cuadra en mis planes, o le hago un espacio, bueno, espero aya sido de su agrado, gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos después, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**28 fics**

Fic dos

"El primer beso"

**Summary: **AU, Otaru X Zarzamora- El relato de cómo y por qué un chico recibió su primer beso. Idea nacida durante la clase de lectura y redacción en la prepa de este autor. Espero disfruten de este cortito fic.

El viaje escolar había terminado, la visita al museo había resultado muy divertida, algo educativa, y también algo estresante, pero ya estaba de regreso, miraba por la ventanilla del vehículo dejando que el aire le golpeara directamente en la cara, una sensación revitalizante, el calor era mucho, y sentir esa fresca brisa era un placer enorme para ese chico castaño de quince años de edad. Otaru miraba el cambiante paisaje mientras se acercaban más y más a su destino, la plaza de la ciudad, estaba bastante fatigado pero se le notaba feliz y tranquilo, mientras sus compañeros, sus amigos y amigas, bromeaban, reían y jugaban en el autobús, impacientes por llegar. A él no le hubiera importado mucho el llegar pronto o no, de no ser porque de repente sintió la garganta seca, y el pasar saliva no humectaba lo suficiente para poder desvanecer por completo esa sensación, estaba sediento.

Quiso por las altas temperaturas de ese día, quizá por no ingerir agua desde hacía ya varias horas, quizá porque en los momentos que bostezaba el aire secaba por completo su boca, el punto era que su sed era muchísima, y no tenía modo de saciarla, logro distinguir que casi llegaban a su destino, pero el punto era que eso no le daría lo que deseaba, ¿Cómo saciar su sed si no tenía como conseguir agua?, mantenía la fe en que podría soportar un rato más, pero era algo no muy seguro, como fuera, aún tenía tiempo para pensar.

Tiempo que se desvaneció más rápido de lo que pensaba, y tiempo que sirvió para que su sed, molesta de hace un rato, se convirtiera en un malestar grande. Esa frustrante sensación de tener la boca y garganta seca no le gustaba nada, _¿A quién sí?_, pensaba. Pero finalmente llegaron a su destino y el joven no perdió tiempo para bajar del autobús e ir en busca del vital líquido que tanto ansiaba beber.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no resistiría hasta su casa, así que debía tomar medidas en ese preciso momento, y lo primero que se le ocurrió, era lo más obvio, busco con la mirada a alguna persona que pudiera ayudarle con su pequeño problema, y no tardó mucho en dar con quien lo podía ayudar.

Camino con paso decidido hasta llegar con una chica, de más edad que él, seguramente de dieciséis o diecisiete, hermosa, con largo cabello rojo labios del mismo color, ojos seductores, y una esbelta y muy bien desarrollada figura debajo de un uniforme de colegiala con una corta falda y una blusa ajustada y medio desbotonada. Se acercó sin temor a esa monumental mujer para preguntarle algo.

-Disculpa… ¿Podrías por favor…? –trataba de decir con voz ronca mientras señalaba la botella de agua que la chica sostenía en su mano. Esta de inmediato se percató de eso y entendió muy bien el motivo de la llegada de ese joven al cual no conocía.

-Supongo que en este caluroso día, lo que quieres es beber algo de agua.- Dijo y agito un poco la botella para luego ponerla frente al chico que asintió y trato de tomarla, pero a pocos centímetros de tocarla ella aparto el objeto y se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras parecía meditar las cosas. El muchacho la miro interrogante hasta que ella, después de echarle un vistazo largo y con detenimiento, parecía haber tomado una decisión.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-trato de decirle Otaru a la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Si quiere el agua, cierra los ojos.-Le pidió ella desconcertando al muchacho- vamos, no me mires así, solo te pido que cierres los ojos, confía en mí, te juro que si haces eso que te pido yo a ti, yo a cambio are lo que me pides y te daré esta botella solo a ti.

El muchacho pareció meditar un poco las cosas con algo de desconfianza, debía admitir que no era mucho lo que ella le pedía, pero ese era el punto, no entendía por qué pedía eso, tan insignificante, a menos que tuviera intenciones ocultas. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser tan malo, esa chica no parecía ser de las que gozan con el sufrimiento ajeno, se veía que era de carácter fuerte, pero no de carácter burlón o bromista.

El chico accedió a lo que ella le solicitaba y cerró los ojos, no pudo verlo pero ella sonrió con malicia al ver que el acezaba a su petición, y se acercó a él envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y acercando su boca a la de él besándolo. El muchacho sintió algo extraño en su boca y de inmediato identifico lo que era, por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar y solo se dejó llevar por el momento, respondido torpemente a aquel beso de la chica. Por fin se separaron y sus rostros mostraban diferentes emociones, el de ella una de satisfacción y alegría, con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, mientras que él estaba completamente rojo y se notaba claramente como no entendía lo que acababa de suceder.

-Bien, eso es todo, veo por tu reacción que es tu primer beso, bueno, gracias, y hasta luego, espero nos volvamos a ver. –La chica se alejó del muchacho que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sucedió- A, casi lo olvido- Dijo algo alejada de él, y después lanzo la botella la cual el muchacho atrapo al fin saliendo del estado de shock en que se encontraba- Me llamo Zarzamora, algún día búscame por este lugar quieres. – Y siguió su camino, mientras el muchacho miraba en sus manos el regalo que le había dado la chica, a cambio de un beso, de su primer beso, un beso con un dulce sabor revitalizante, mucho mayor que el del agua que con tanta urgencia deseaba tomar, y que bebió por supuesto, mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, testigo del primer contacto de sus labios con los de otra persona, o de lo que es lo mismo, del primer beso de Otaru.

Y hasta qui el segundo Fic, faltan 26.


	3. Chapter 3

**28 fics**

Fic tres

"Vida de casados"

**Summary: **Otaru X Cereza- Esta historia, es un vistazo del universo que durante la serie solo existe en la imaginación de la dulce Cereza, pero aquí, es la realidad que ella vive y goza. Que lo disfruten.

La luz del sol de un nuevo día entraba por la ventana, atreves de las cortinas blancas que adornaban esta y daba directamente sobre los rostros de la pareja que plácidamente dormía hasta que el nuevo día anunciándose se los impedía. Abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, para toparse cada uno de frente con la mirada de la persona que amaba.

-Buenos días Otaru.- Dijo ella sonriendo mientras el suspiraba profundamente y después respondía al saludo.

-Buenos días Cereza.- Poco a poco se comenzaron a acercar para fundirse en un corto pero pasional beso con el cual poder iniciar un espléndido día en familia, y la aparición de una pequeña que daba a sus vidas más alegría aunque algunas veces duros dolores de cabeza no se hizo esperar y pronto entro al cuarto, y sin previo aviso se arrojó sobre la cama para aterrizar justo entre sus padres que la recibieron con risas.

-Arriba Mamá, arriba Papá, ya amaneció.- Dijo la pequeña ojiverde de pelo azul a la pareja que se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama. La mujer tomo a la pequeña de unos seis años de edad entre sus brazos y la estrujo en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Buenos días pequeña.- Dijo mientras la besaba en la frente repetías veces a pesar de las quejas de la chiquilla.

-Lima, ya te hemos dicho que no saltes de esa manera sobre la cama, puedes hacerte daño, o hacernos daño a nosotros. – Le recordó Otaru y la pequeña lo miro sonriendo apenada.

-Lo siento papi, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Está bien, ven acá, dame un abrazo- la pequeña no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces pues de inmediato se lanzó sobre su padre para abrazarlo con fuerza y cariño.

-Lima, ¿Nunca dejas de estar molestando a papá y mamá verdad?- Dijo una joven de unos doce años que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta solo observando la escena que se desarrollaba en la cama de sus padres.

-Zarzamora, ven con nosotros, comparte este momento familiar- pidió su madre con voz cariñosa a lo que la chica accedió y se lanzó como lo había hecho su hermanita aterrizando sobre los tres y causando otra serie de carcajadas.

Ya después de un rato de risas y algunas discusiones sobre reglas y "lo que no se debe hacer", la familia se encontraba desayunando en el comedor. Otaru vestía ya su traje listo para irse a la oficina, y las pequeñas vestían sus uniformes, también listas para partir a un nuevo día de escuela. Mientras, Cereza cocinaba la comida para después servirla a los tres presentes, siendo la ración más grande, sorprendentemente para la persona más pequeña de la familia.

-No me explico cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar Lima.- Dijo Zarzamora observando a la glotona de su hermana comer plato, tras plato de arroz.

-Eso es porque yo soy bonita como mi mami, ¿Verdad que si mami?

-Claro que si hija, ambas son tan hermosas como su madre.- Dijo el padre de familia mirando a ambas chicas que sonrieron ante el cumplido.

-Niñas, se les hará tarde, dense prisa. –Informo Cereza mientras dejaba sobre la mesa los almuerzos de ambas.

-Ya estoy lista mamá, no te preocupes.- Dijo la joven mayor, mientras que la pequeña comenzó a ingerir más rápido la porción de arroz de su plato casi atragantándose.

-Yo también estoy lista.- Ambas se levantaron de la mesa y partieron rumbo a la escuela.

-Que tengan un buen día, Zarzamora, cuida bien de tu hermana por favor.

-Si mamá- Dijo la chica pelirroja a punto de salir de la casa.

-Y Lima, trata de no meterte en problemas, no quiero más quejas que tengan que ver con ese niño.

-¡Pero mamá, ya te dije que siempre es Hanagata quien empieza!- Se defendía la pequeña.

-No me importa quien empieza, solo no le des importancia, y deja de golpearlo.

-Está bien mamá-Dijo muy a su pesar, y después se retiró corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana mayor.

-No te preocupes tanto por ellas, ambas son buenas niñas.-Le dijo Otaru mientras ambos veían desde la puerta a las niñas alejarse más y más de la seguridad de su hogar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero las amo mucho, y no quiero que nada malo les pase.

-Nada malo les pasara, te lo prometo.

-Bien, confió en ti Otaru. ¿No se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo?-pregunto ella al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-No, hoy no tengo que llegar sino hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo solo para nosotros dos.- Dijo con voz picara mientras que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella.

-Otaru, no crees que es muy temprano para eso- Dijo con un tono entre preocupado y ansioso.

-Lo sé, pero me cuesta resistirme a ti, además, ya ha pasado mucho desde que lo hicimos en el sofá de la sala, y no creo que podamos tener una oportunidad como esta pronto. – El hombre comenzó a desbotonar la blusa de ella, quien accedió a lo que su esposo pedía y comenzó a recorrer su espalda con ambas manos mientras él la empujaba delicadamente hacia atrás. Cuando finalmente termino con su tarea en la prenda de la mujer, y luego de despojarla de esta y tirarla en el suelo, la levanto tomándola de las piernas mientras ella se aferró a su cuello y la llevo hasta el sofá más amplio de la sala para continuar ahí con su tarea de despojar a la mujer de toda prenda, siendo lo siguiente en la lista su falda, mientras al mismo tiempo se retiraba el saco y la camisa.

-Esta es la vida perfecta- Escucho que susurraba Cereza con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del roce de piel con piel cuando ya estaban ambos completamente desnudos.

-Tú lo has dicho Cereza, la perfecta vida de casados.

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

28 fics

Fic cuatro

"Restaurante"

**Summary:** Cereza X Hanagata- Cereza es la Chef y dueña de un famoso y renombrado restaurante, al cual fielmente asiste un joven rubio debido a la exquisita comida que ahí se prepara, ¿Qué puede suceder si este pide conocer al chef?

-¡Esta listo!- Exclamo la joven al terminar el platillo, de inmediato pidió lo llevaran al cliente y continuo inspeccionando todo lo que se preparaba, En esa amplia y reluciente cocina todos se encontraban realizando alguna tarea, preparando algún alimento, decorando algún platillo o sazonando alguna sopa o estofado.

Cereza, la única mujer entre varios hombre se recargo por un momento en una mesa para observar a todos sus compañeros de trabajo realizar con desempeño y sobre todo devoción sus tareas, se sentía realizada, luego de varios años por fin había logrado cumplir su sueño, ser la chef de su propio restaurante.

-Señorita, dos órdenes más del especial. Dijo un mesero y la chica de inmediato regreso al trabajo.

-Ya escucharon, dos órdenes del especial rápido- Exclamo mientras e habría paso entre los cocineros, probando algunas de las cosas que preparaban.- La crema esta perfecta, al estofado de carne le vendría bien un poco de pimienta negra, la sopa Miso está muy salada arreglen eso ya.- La mujer seguía dando órdenes mientras la noche transcurría.

En la entrada al restaurante mucha gente agradaba esperando el momento en que por fin les fuera posible entrar. Era ahí mismo donde un hombre joven, rubio y de porte elegante se abría paso para poder entrar, al verlo, el encargado lo reconoció al instante y lo saludo como a un viejo amigo.

-Señor Hanagata, su mesa esta lista como siempre, espero disfrute su cena.

-Muchas gracias Miles, como siempre, tan confiables y amables.- El rubio entro sin problema alguno y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba de lado a una ventana que tenía una bella vista de la ciudad y que estaba de frente a la puerta por la que entraban y salían personas cargando platos vacíos y repletos de suculenta comida.

El rubio se sentó y espero a que alguno de los meseros se acercara. Aun recordaba el primer día que fue a ese lugar, solo por romper con la rutina se desvió un poco camino a casa y se topó con ese restaurante, decidió entrar y por suerte esa noche, solo quedaba una mesa sin reservar, esa misma mesa en la que se encontraba sentado en ese momento. Al ordenar su comida jamás espero que fuera a ser un platillo tan delicioso en que le entregaran y desde ese momento se había enamorado por completo de ese lugar, y le había nacido un enorme deseo de conocer al hombre que cada viernes por la noche desde hacía ya varios meses preparaba la comida más deliciosa que jamás en la vida había probado antes.

-Señor Hanagata, ¿Esta listo para ordenar?-pregunto un mesero a lo que el rubio, sonriendo le respondió:

-Por supuesto, dile al chef que puede mandarme el platillo que guste, estoy seguro de que no podría decepcionarme.

-Muy bien señor, con su permiso, me retiro.- El mesero se fue y el rubio trato de ver cuando entro a la cocina, pero no logro distinguir casi nada.

-No importa, hoy será la noche.- Se dijo.

Cereza mientras tanto, platicaba por teléfono con dos importantes personas para ella.

-Sí, yo también las extraño chicas, deberían visitarme algún día.

_-Bueno, eso es difícil Cereza, lo sabes, Lima y yo estamos ocupadas casi todo el tiempo, más desde que la pequeña Lorelei nació.-_Dijo la mujer, que por su voz, parecía ser la mayor.

-Entiendo Zarzamora, y dime Lima, ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

_-Muy bien, es una bebe sana y alegre, Otaru dice que ella tiene mucho parecido con nosotras tres-_ Hablo esta vez la otra chica, que parecía ser más joven que las otras dos.

-Me imagino que Otaru debe estar muy feliz ahora que es padre, las extraño mucho hermanas, a ustedes, a mi sobrina y por supuesto también a mi cuñado.

_-Entonces no se diga más, veremos cuando tenemos tiempo e iremos a visitarte a Italia Cereza ¿Qué te parece?- _Propuso la mayor por lo que Cereza sonrió ampliamente.

-Me parece estupendo, no puedo esperar para verlas hermanas, bueno, debo colgar, este lugar se vendrá abajo si no le presto la atención necesaria, cuídense chicas, cuida de mi sobrina he Lima, y saluda a Otaru de mi parte.

_-Sí, no te preocupes, le diré que llamaste en cuanto llegue a casa._

-Bien chicas, besos, nos vemos pronto.- Y colgó, suspiro con nostalgia y luego despejo su mente para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su negocio.

-Señorita, la orden del señor Hanagata.

-Ah, así que ya llego, puntual como siempre.- Dijo ella, aunque no se le notaba tan alegre como antes.- ¿Y que desea e se señor esta vez?

-Bueno, él me dijo que le dijera que usted le mande el platillo de su elección, que está seguro de que no podrá decepcionarlo.

-Ese niñito mimado.

-¿No le agrada mucho el señor Hanagata verdad señorita?, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Es por como es, a leguas se nota que es tan solo un presumido niño millonario, por eso lo aborrezco.

-¿Cómo pude saber que es así, si jamás ha hablado con él?

-bueno… pues yo… ¡solo lo sé, está bien!, preparare su pedido enseguida.- Dijo y se retiró para preparar algún exquisito manjar que ofrecerle a ese hombre, medito un rato y después supo que era lo que cocinaría.

-Aquí está su comida señor Hanagata, que lo disfrute- Dijo el mesero dejando el plato sobre la mesa y sirviendo un poco de vino en la copa del joven que mirón con una sonrisa lo que se encontraba frente a él. Respiro hondo y exhalo con calma- A, se ve y huele delicioso, como siempre, ese hombre demuestra ser un genio- Dijo y comenzó degustar de la comida, tomándose su tiempo en cada bocado hasta por fin terminar con todo. Bebió un último sorbo del vino tinto de su copa y en su rostro dejo ver toda la satisfacción que le producía el sabor de esa comida.

- Desea algo más señor- Pregunto el mesero. El rubio por primera vez no contesto de inmediato su típico: "no, es suficiente con esto, no podría pedir nada más". Esta vez se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando fijamente la entrada a la cocina.

-Sabes una cosa, vengo a este lugar sin falta cada viernes de cada semana desde hace ya casi diez meses, y no he conseguido ver al chef ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo, quiero pedirte que le digas que si es posible que hablemos un rato, no le quitare mucho tiempo, por favor, pídeselo.

El mesero hiso caso y de inmediato se retiró a la cocina en la cual esperaba con ansias la chica. Al verlo llegar de inmediato lo interrogó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Le gusto la comida?

-Oye, para ser alguien a quien aborreces, te preocupa mucho lo que piensa. La chica se puso tan roja como los jitomates que utilizaban en la cocina y de inmediato clavo su vista en el suelo.

-No… No es cierto yo solo…

-Él quiere verla señorita – Soltó de pronto el muchacho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dice que quiere hablar con usted, que no le quitara mucho tiempo, que solo quiere que hablen un rato.

-¿Qué?, Esta loco si cree que iré a hablar con el… Dile que no puedo abandonar la cocina, que si quiere hablar conmigo tendrá que esperar a que todos los comensales se vallan, lo más lógico es que se aburrirá y se marchara dejándome en paz.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…

-Sí, eso quiero.-El mesero se retiró para darle al rubio su mensaje y después regreso con ella.

-Dice que la esperara tanto como guste.

-Eso está por verse, veamos cuanto guantas niño mimado

Las horas pasaron y el rubio continuaba esperando sin cambar la expresión tranquila, animada y alegre de su rostro, solo esperando el momento en que por fin llegara con él la persona que ponía la más deliciosa comida a su disposición. Por fin el ultimo cliente de la noche partió, y el muchacho esperaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, pasaría por esa puerta doble y se sentaría frente a él, el genio culinario que era el pilar de ese establecimiento. La chica por otro lado miraba resignada al hombre rubio en la mesa, debía admitir que parecía tener una fuete voluntad, y debido a eso, y a que ese hombre había estado ahí sin falta todos los viernes los últimos diez meses, respiro hondo, se quitó el gorro de la cabeza dejando caer su largo y sedoso cabello, y empujo la puerta para salir de la cocina. El muchacho miro de inmediato de pies a cabeza a la persona que salió mientras esta se acercaba a él. Llevaba un par de zapatos negros que parecían ser cómodos, un pantalón gris a cuadros, traía el gorro blanco entre las manos, pequeñas y blancas manos, su figura era curveada, lo que lo hiso sospechar algo que en ningún momento imagino y al llegar a ver el rostro de aquel "genio", se dio cuenta de algo que nunca pensó antes.

-Quería hablar conmigo señor.

-T… Tu… Usted… Es una chica.- Apenas logro decir el.

-¿Esperabas a un hombre cierto?

-Bueno, a decir verdad si, además nunca espera que el Chef de este restaurante fuera…

-Fuera mujer, ¿Acaso cree que una mujer no puede llegar a ser…?

-Lo que quise decir es que no esperaba que la chef de este restaurante fuera una chica tan hermosa que bien podría ganar mucho más dinero siendo modelo.- La joven de inmediato se sonrojo y desvió la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo tratando de mostrarse molesta.

-Sepa que no me gusta que me piropeen desconocidos.

-Lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita… em, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Cereza Hatsumi.

-Señorita Hatsumi, es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Mitsurugi Hanagata, puede simplemente llamarme por mi primer nombre, Mitsurugi.

-Preferiría llamarlo señor Hanagata, no nos conocemos tanto para tales informalidades.

-¿Siempre es tan seria señorita Hatsumi?- La chica lo miro molesta y el solo sonrió y se puso de pie, pues hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado. Miro a los lados y luego tomo una silla de una de las mesas y se la acerco a Cereza.

-Por favor, tome asiento señorita.- Dijo y ella accedió, el muchacho se sentó quedando de frente a ella para al fin poder platicar.

-Hasta mañana Señorita.- Se despidió de ella uno de los cocineros y luego de este todos los demás.

-Señorita, la cocina ya está arreglada, ¿Quiere que me retire o la espero para ayudarla con lo demás?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo sola.

-Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana señorita.

-Buenas noches Miles.-Luego de eso el hombre se retiró- Y bien, señor Hanagata, ¿De qué quiere hablar?- Dijo con voz más firme.

-Nada en especial solo, quiero conocer un poco más a la señorita que cocina tan esplendida comida, cuénteme sobre usted.

-Bueno… Yo… No sé, ¿Qué desea saber?

-Cualquier cosa que usted quiera contarme, tampoco quiero ponerla en una situación incómoda forzándola a confesar algún secretillo, dígame solo lo que puede decirle a cualquier persona- Cereza se sintió cautivada por la formalidad y el respeto que se hombre mostraba, ya no parecía tanto ser un simple niño mimado, sino un hombre inteligente, formal, caballeroso y educado.

-Bueno yo… Nací en Tokio, soy originaria de Japón, pero me mude aquí hace ya un par de años.

-Así que eres japonesa, igual yo, y además también nací en Tokio.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo con algo de emoción que no alcanzó a reprimir a tiempo.

-Sí, mi familia se mudó aquí cuando apenas tenía como cinco años, desde entonces vivo en este país…-Continuaron hablando cada vez de temas y anécdotas más personales, sintiéndose conforme pasaba el tiempo en más confianza y sobre todo, sintiendo cada vez mayor interés por la persona con la que sostenían tan amena platica.

Ya varias horas después se encontraban riendo y bromeando muy a gusto.

-Y bueno, como te decía.- Trataba de retomar la plática el rubio entre risas, de él y de ella. –Ahí estábamos, mi auto y el de esos hombres completamente inservibles, esos sujetos furiosos y listos para matarme a golpes, yo temblando muerto de miedo y mi amigo tan ebrio que no podía ponerse de pie. –La chica escuchaba con atención las palabras de ese hombre y de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña risa.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para salir de ese embrollo?-Cuestiono ella cuando al fin pudo controlar las risas.

-Bueno, tuve que correr por diferentes calles y callejones, cargando a mi mejor amigo hasta que al fin saltamos una valla y nos escondimos detrás de un basurero, regrese a mi apartamento a pie arrastrando a mi amigo, Esa noche aprendí que bajo ninguna circunstancia es bueno permitirle a tu mejor amigo que conduzca tu automóvil estando borracho.

-Bueno pues, déjame decirte que eso es algo que una persona fácilmente puede saber.

-Sí, pero durante mi juventud estaba algo descontrolado, no crecer con una madre es duro, y yo, tan solo trataba de llamar la atención de mi padre cometiendo estúpido acto tras estúpido acto. Pero basta de mí, dime algo sobre ti, dijiste que tienes dos hermanas, ¿Cómo fue crecer con ellas?

-Pues… Divertido, recuerdo que siempre peleábamos y discutíamos pero nos queríamos de todos modos, y creo que podría decirse que gracias a nuestras constantes peleas es que mi hermana menor, Lima, conoció a su esposo y el padre de su hija.

-¿Y eso cómo fue?

-Bueno, cuando tenía quince años, Zarzamora y yo nos enamoramos del mismo chico en el instituto, ella era dos años mayor que él y Lima era dos años menor, yo era justo de su edad y por eso pensé que tendría más probabilidades, pero siempre Zarzamora interfería cuando estaba con él, o yo interfería cuando ella estaba con él, y en esos momentos en que discutíamos, siempre era Lima la que aprovechaba para estar con él, y supongo que eso fue lo que le atrajo, su inocencia y simpatía.- La chica hiso una pausa para luego agregar con una sonrisa- Creo que ya se a hecho muy tarde, ¿Qué hora es?- El muchacho reviso su reloj y luego le dijo:

-Las tres y media de la madrugada.

-¡Dios mío!, no creí que fuera tan tarde.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo antes de irte?

-Solo recoger los manteles de las mesas y contabilizar las ganancias del día.

-Muy bien, yo me encargo de las mesas, tú has tus cuentas.

-¿De verdad me ayudaras?-Pregunto ella y el muchacho, que ya estaba de pie solo asintió sonriéndole.

-Es mi culpa que estés aquí a estas horas, anda, puedo llevarte también a tu casa, es peligroso que andes por ahí sola a estas horas.

-No hace falta, no quisiera molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, anda.- Ella accedió, y después de un rato ya estaban listos para partir, Cereza subió al auto deportivo del muchacho y le indico donde vivía, no tardaron mucho en llegar y el trayecto fue silencioso. Al fin después de un rato se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Cereza, el muchacho se encargó de abrirle la puerta del automóvil y acompañarla hasta la entrada de su hogar.

-Bueno, yo… Esta noche fue muy agradable. –Decía ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo, como una quinceañera despidiéndose de su novio en su primera sita.

-Lo mismo digo.- Ella se quedó callada y después dio la vuelta para marcharse.- Cree que pueda repetirse, señorita Hatsumi?- Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras estaba de espaldas a él y después giro la cabeza para verlo aun sonriendo, pero menos que hace unos segundos.

-Los domingos no abrimos el restaurante, ya sabes donde vivo.

-¿A las ocho estaría bien?

-A las ocho está perfecto… A, y otra cosa.- Dijo acercándose un poco a él, para besarlo en la mejilla y luego retirarse- Puedes decirme solo Cereza.-El muchacho permaneció en su sitio tocándose la mejilla un rato y después se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-La mejor cena de mi vida hasta el día de hoy.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse a su vehículo y retirarse.

-La mejor noche de mi vida hasta hoy.-Susurro la chica recargada en la puerta de su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**28 fics**

Fic cinco

"Sala de maestros"

**Summary:**

La mujer de cabello rojo caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la preparatoria dirigiéndose a la sala de maestros luego de una larga clase de geometría. Su trabajo le daba satisfacción la mayoría de las veces, pero había momentos en que de verdad le hartaban los chicos a los que debía enseñarles. Ese día por ejemplo nuevamente Lima y Mitsurugi habían iniciado una pelea a media clase, y por si eso fuera poco, tuvo que lidiar otra vez con una escena de celos por parte de Cereza solo porque su novio Otaru miraba por la ventana a las chicas de tercero en la clase de educación física.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza al recordar al hombre que daba esa clase, Souemon Obiichi. Se preguntó si lo vería en la sala de maestros, aunque la respuesta llegó a su mente de inmediato. Ese año, por azares del destino, a ellos dos les había tocado un rato libre justo a la misma hora todos los días, y por si eso fuera poco, solo ellos dos estaban en la sala de maestros. Solos, ellos dos. Se preguntó si de haber sido alguna otra de las maestras del instituto la que tuviera esa oportunidad, lo mismo hubiera resultado, aunque la respuesta nunca era clara, lo único que sabía, es que con ningún otro hombre habría surgido el mismo resultado que con ese maestro en particular.

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo la pelirroja al entrar a la sala.

-Buenos días Maestra.- Dijo el más anciano de los hombres ahí

-Señor Gennai, hoy se ve mucho más joven.

-Gracias por tus halagos querida Zarzamora, pero ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, yo hace años que ya debería haberme retirado, recuerda que cuando te daba clases a ti ya era el maestro más viejo de la escuela.- Ambos soltaron unas pequeñas risas y siguieron con la charla.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, usted siempre fue mi maestro favorito.

-Es un gusto escuchar eso ya que tú fuiste siempre mi alumna estrella, ahora debo retirarme, los chicos de mi clase ya deben estar haciendo apuestas de nuevo sobre que ya me dio un paro cardiaco.

-Hasta luego señor Gennai- La mujer camino hasta acercarse a una mesa donde estaba una cafetera y se sirvió un poco de café, miro en el sofá de la sala y el único que se encontraba sentado ahí era un maestro, joven, apuesto, de cabello largo y con la mirada fija en un libro que sostenía abierto.

-Buenos días profesor Obiichi- Saludo de la manera más formal que pudo.

-Profesora Kagamine, buen día- Contesto del mismo modo el hombre.

-Con su permiso, me retiro, debo ir con mis estudiantes- Se despidió una mujer de cabello blanco con un vestido rojo.

-Igual yo, hoy es el día del examen y no puedo llegar tarde- Dijo otra de cabello verde y vestido del mismo color.

-Las veo luego, Baikou y Tamasaburou. – Ambas mujeres partieron dejando solos en la sala al maestro que al ver que se retiraron dejo su libro sobre la mesa de centro, y a Zarzamora que se le notaba algo preocupada y nerviosa. Había algo que la inquietaba y estaba dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad ese mismo día.

-Oye Obiichi yo quería…- Pero fue interrumpida por el profesor que la tomo por la cintura obligándola a voltear a verlo y plantándole un beso en la boca le impidió hacer queja alguna, ella no tardo en corresponderle y aferrarse a su cuello jugando con su larga cabellera.

-Te deseo Zarzamora, no sabes cuánto.- Dijo con voz ronca en cuanto se separaron, siguió besándola cada vez más apasionado mientras la llevaba al sofá y después la derribaba sobre el quedando el encima de ella.

-¿No deberías cerciórate primero de que la puerta este cerrada?

-Nunca llegan a interrumpirnos, a esta hora todo mundo está dando clases o recibiendo clases.- El hombre continúo besando con desesperación a Zarzamora que deslizaba sus manos por toda la espalda del hombre. Los besos cambiaron de sitio siendo depositados ahora sobre el cuello de la mujer que ahogaba los gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta.

La ropa fue siendo más estorbosa a cada segundo y ya después se encontraban frotando sus desnudos y sudorosos cuerpos con pasión y desenfreno.

Fue durante este acto que ella medito con más curiosidad todo aquello. Esa "relación" había comenzado en los primeros días de clase, cuando ellos dos pasaban solitarios momentos. Las charlas eran formales al principio, pero día con día en ella crecía un deseo incontrolable. Siempre le había parecido un hombre atractivo, nunca lo negó, y en esos momentos a solas por un impulso lo beso. Más cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que ese hombre respondía al beso, iniciando una batalla entre sus lenguas que se repetiría en constantes ocasiones los días siguientes.

Su relación básicamente era eso, algunas tardes de amenas pláticas de temas que podían ir desde alguna anécdota hasta alguna opinión sobre la escuela, alumnos, docentes, y otras cosas de no mucha importancia. Pero eran más comunes los arrebatos de calentura entre ellos dos, en que se besaban sin ninguna restricción o en que se entregaban completamente el uno al otro.

Y en todo eso, un sentimiento fue creciendo en Zarzamora con el paso de los días. El hombre atractivo también era un hombre maduro, sabio, con carácter y sobre todo con una mente ágil y abierta, todo eso a ella le parecía seductor y cautivador, por lo que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue enamorando de ese hombre al que repetidas veces se había entregado con toda su pasión. Pero, ¿Qué sería lo que sentiría el?, seguramente solo era para él una distracción, algo con que desesterarse antes de regresar a impartir su clase, y eso la mataba. El que ese sentimiento grande y puro, no fuera correspondido del mismo modo…

El tiempo pasó volando sin que se dieran cuenta, y era hora de despedirse. El hombre ya estaba completamente vestido mientras ella se subía la falda y se ponía los zapatos de tacón. Él estaba por retirarse, solo esperaba a que ella terminara de cerrarse la blusa para abrir la puerta y marcharse. Ella pensaba que cual fuera la respuesta, si el sentía o no algo por ella, ya no le importaba tanto, mientras siguieran teniendo esos encuentros, ella podía imaginar que sí, y con eso podía vivir.

-Hasta luego profesor Obiichi- Dijo ella dándole la señal de que podía retirarse de una vez.

-Antes de irme, quisiera hablar con usted profesora.- Zarzamora volteo a verlo aun con una gran distancia de por medio, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió –E estado pensando en los encuentros que tenemos en este lugar, y debo decirle que ya no me satisfacen como antes.- Zarzamora sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, trato de mostrarse calmada para poder hablar sin demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Esta acaso diciéndome que ya no quiere que continuemos con estos actos?- Dejo salir sin mucho afán sintiéndose derrotada y triste.

-Es en realidad, lo contrario.- Ella alzo la mirada llena de sorpresa- Quisiera verla más seguido, y poder hacer las cosas correctamente, usted… Am, yo… Zarzamora yo quisiera invitarla a salir este viernes si, si usted quiere claro, si no, no…

-Me encantaría salir contigo Souemon- Lo interrumpió sonriéndole con alegría y el hombre se relajó un poco.

-Gracias por concederme ese honor Zarzamora, espero podamos acordar bien la hora y el lugar al que iremos más tarde, ahora debo irme, nos vemos, profesora Kagamine.

-Claro, profesor Obiichi- El hombre se retiró cerrando la puerta al salir mientras Zarzamora se dejaba caer sobre el sofá bastante contenta.

-¡Diablos, debo irme también!- Se recordó y se levantó con más energía que antes. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, esas apasionadas sesiones más que fatigarla conseguían reanimarla para seguir el día. Nunca ningún alumno sabría por qué esa profesora siempre salía de buen humor de esa sala de maestros.


	6. Chapter 6

**28 Fics **

Fic seis

"La sirvienta favorita"

**Summary: **Lima x Fausto-

Ella esperaba nuevamente en esa fría habitación, mirando por la lujosa ventana la bella vista de los jardines del castillo bajo la luz de la resplandeciente y plateada luna. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo entallado, con la falda larga, abierta dejando ver su pierna izquierda casi por completo, con un ligero escote enfrente y media espalda descubierta, dejando ver su blanca y suave piel. Su largo cabello azul se encontraba acomodado en una trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro. Su rostro se mantenía casi al marital, solo con discretos retoques de rubor en las mejillas, su belleza era tal, que atiborrarla de maquillajes e ilusiones baratas resultaba ser algo ofensivo.

Sus verdes ojos solo miraban el exterior, como los de un ave mirando por entre las rejas de su jaula. Añoraba su libertad más que nada, deseaba revivir esos días en el campo, cuando tan solo siendo una niña de doce años, hija de campesinos, humildes pero honrados, se divertía corriendo y gozando de la vida que veía perfecta y ahora veía distante. Las cosas habían cambiado de manera drástica. Paso de vivir en una pequeña cabaña con sus padres, a vivir en el castillo del rey de esas tierras. Sus padres habían muerto, producto de no poder pagar los exagerados impuestos, y la pequeña, para ella una condena peor que la muerte, pues el príncipe en esos tiempos, ahora rey de Gartland, poso su mirada en la infantil belleza de la niña ahora toda una mujer, y había convencido a su padre de conservarla como sirvienta.

Los años pasaron, la vida no era tan dura durante esos días, había hecho buenas amistades, con buenas mujeres que le hacían olvidar el dolor de perder a sus padres, había encontrado amor, en los ojos del jardinero, Otaru Namiya, quien parecía corresponder a ese sentimiento, cosa que a nuevo rey no le agradaba, por lo que los mantenía uno lejos del otro a toda costa. Así era durante el día, pero las noches eran otra realidad.

De forma aleatoria era sacada de la cama por la noche por la fiel sierva y mujer de confianza del monarca, Tigresa, era despojada de su ropa de simple sirvienta y era vestida con las mejores prendas que se podían conseguir, un vestido nuevo cada noche, era arreglada de modo que su imponente belleza resaltara aún más hasta hacer hervir de celos a la pelirroja mujer que se encargaba de prepararla. Finalmente era llevada a una habitación ubicada en la parte más alta del castillo y ahí aguardaba, comúnmente entre veinte y treinta minutos, nunca más ni nunca menos, hasta que por fin, como en ese momento, las puertas de la habitación se habrían, y aparecía un hombre alto, al menos quince años mayor que ella., de rubio cabello largo y mirada fría, vestido con ropa fina y portando joyas y demás adornos de incalculable valor, por supuesto, lo que más resaltaba era la corona de oro solido que llevaba en la cabeza, adornado con rubíes, diamantes y demás piedras preciosas.

La chica al verlo se separó de la ventana, y se arrodillo frente a él.

-Mi señor Fausto- Dijo de manera respetuosa.

-No, no, Lima, sabes que eso solo lo debes hacer durante el día, cuando somos rey y sirvienta, pero en estos momentos, somos amantes.- Dijo y la levanto del suelo para después besarla con fervor mientras acariciaba su espalda con demencia aprovechando al máximo el placer que solo podía tener en momentos. Lima apretaba con fuerza los ojos tratando de ignorar lo más posible el deseo carnal que en ese momento, el rey descargaba sobre ella. Con facilidad él la llevó hasta la cama donde la recostó, mientras se despojaba de sus vestimentas superiores, ella solo mantenía firme la mirada en el techo soportando la vergüenza y la tristeza, esforzándose por que las lágrimas no corrieran por sus ojos. ¡Como odiaba esos momentos!, momentos en que el arrancaba cada una de las prendas y la dejaba sobre la cama desnuda, desprotegida.

Él se levantó de la cava ya solo llevando puestos los pantalones. Se recargo en el poste de la cama y miro ahí a su sirvienta, su esclava sexual, la que él llamaba; su amante. La apreciaba ahí, desnuda por completo, con el cabello antes peinado en una larga trenza, estaba ahora libre, sobre las almohadas de la cama, su respiración denotaba su agitación, tanto por el miedo de lo que se avecinaba, como también una extraña excitación que le producía el. Sus brazos se encontraban extendidos, dejando ver completamente su dotado pecho, su firme abdomen, su delgada cintura y los ensanches de sus caderas. Entre sus bien torneadas y hermosas piernas, aguardaba el tesoro que con pasión y dedicación el rubio que la contemplaba tomaba en ocasiones.

Fausto tomo la pierna de ella y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en ella mientras subía dejando marcado su trayecto. Lima solo mantenía tanto como podía la serenidad, el perder la vida era algo que la verdad no le importaba con tal de salir de esa tortuosa vida, pero el punto era que sabía por las señales e indirectas, que de reusarse y revelarse a él, los que pagarían serían las personas que en ese castillo había conocido y que llamaba ahora; familia, eso sí era algo que no estaba dispuesta a poner en juego, la vida de las personas que amaba.

Así que soporto, haciendo uso de su fortaleza sobrehumana, cada segundo, cada caricia, cada movimiento de el sobre ella, cada embestida apasionada y cada roce de su piel. Se sentía sucia y una cualquiera mientras que el seguía tomándola y dominándola como si de una marioneta se tratara, jugando con ella a su antojo hasta saciar su lujuria y terminar por descargar toda su pasión retenida. Con un ronco exhalo de él se percató de que la condena, al menos por el momento, había terminado.

Ella permanecía inmóvil en la cama, recostada en posición fetal cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas blancas de la cama, mientras que el terminaba de vestirse para partir de la habitación, dejando a la chica de cabello azul, sola. Cuando al fin estaba listo para partir, recordó algo y se acercó a la cama, tomo de encima de esta el vestido que la chica portaba al llegar y se marchó con él en manos.

-Otro trofeo que conservar, ¿Cuántos van con este ya?, ¿250?, tal vez… ¿251?

-272…- Dijo mecánicamente, el solo sonrió satisfecho, sabia como ella el exacto número de vestidos que había usado ella, pues el conservaba todos y cada uno de ellos en su habitación, era tal la obsesión de el con esa bella mujer de 25 años de edad. Salió satisfecho y cerró la puerta detrás de él, a la mujer a la cual le tenía más confianza le pidió le diera a la joven unos minutos a solas y después la llevara a su habitación en uno de los pisos de abajo donde dormían todos los sirvientes.

La ojiverde permanecía aun en la misma posición con el rostro inexpresivo mirando a ningún lado, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por supuesto, lloro en silencio tan solo lagrimas corrían por sus ojos con total libertad. El sentimiento de inferioridad que sentía era lo que la entristecía, pero más lo hacia la incertidumbre que le producían sus sentimientos, por un lado enamorada de otro y siendo tomada sin elección alguna por un repugnante hombre al cual odiaba, pero por otro, disfrutando de esa acaloradas escenas, aunque jamás lo admitiera, muy en el fondo sentía satisfacción y gozo con esa relación, y no sabía contestarse, si de verdad quería que eso llegara a su fin.


End file.
